


Take me away from them

by SonicTitanic23



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bully jackasses, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I was bored forgive me, M/M, Mishima needs to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: When getting attacked by bullies who are avoiding the Phantom Thieves, Akira decides enough is enough. No one harms his crush. (Smut later on)





	1. Attack and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So you've may have seen this work on another site (I'm sure you know which one). Don't worry, I'm the same person. After a suggestion by a reviewer of it, I decided to post this here too. I was extremely bored doing this and I think for my first smut fic it turned out well. I hope you enjoy it and I think I might post here again soon. That is if anything comes to mind. Enjoy!

If there was one thing Mishima knew, it was that he always got into trouble. It wasn't like he was looking for it of course, trouble just followed him around. Ever since Kamoshida forced him to be the messenger of death he has bared the blunt of many hits. From bullies, victims of Kamoshida to get their own anger out on him, to even Kamoshida himself. When Kamoshida admitted to his crimes Mishima believed his troubles would be gone. The truth of the matter was far worse.

"What you gonna do now Mishima? Run away and cry about us on that stupid website you made?" the tall boy taunted at him. Mishima was on the ground holding his stomach and crying. A group of older students decided to target Mishima due to the fact he created the Phan-Site for the Phantom Thieves. This group of bullies absolutely hated them for some unknown reason to most students as they seemed to have found a way to keep them from being caught by the Thieves and prevent a change of heart. It was simple, they never spoke their names and they always had their faces hidden.

"Y-you're just lucky you were small time before this. O-o-otherwise the Phantom Thieves-" was all Mishima could say before getting another punch, this time in the jaw. The tears streamed down Mishima's face and he wish it was over. But the abuse kept coming. Between physical and emotional, Mishima had to bare the blunt of it all and there was no way out of it. Finally, the bullies let up and started to make their way out of the alleyway and into the city.

"You better watch your mouth dick head or you will get what is coming to you." stated a shorter, more fatter boy of the group as they walked off. Mishima laid on the ground in pain, still crying. He couldn't move and could barely breathe and there was blood coming from his nose. Mishima then heard footsteps coming to his location. He thought it was the bullies again and was just about ready to accept death at this point.

"Mishima? Is that you?" said a voice all to familiar to him. He managed to turn his head to see Akira looking at him with worried eyes. "What the hell happened to you? Grab my hand and come with me, I'll take you to a doctor I know." Mishima took Akira's hand weakly and the two slowly made their way to Yongen-Jaya. Along the way, Mishima felt warm inside. Ever since he started the Phan-Site and Akira started talking to him, Mishima grew a crush on him. At first it was small, but after settling it with Mishima's shadow after the phase he believed to be the one who owned them, the crush grew bigger. He knew when he was with Akira, he was safe. The injuries Mishima had started to take their toll and he passed out. Akira didn't miss a beat and carried him on his back to Tae Takemi.

_"Whoever did this to you will be sorry once we find out their names."_ thought Akira. Mishima told him about the group of bullies before and the Thieves tried to find them in Mementos but there was no luck. Victim after victim and they still couldn't do it. This was the last straw and they were gonna get to the bottom of this. Finally the two boy's made it to the clinic. "I'm sorry Takemi-san but I need my friend examined!" shouted Akira. Takemi looked at the boy on Akira's shoulders.

"Hmm. I'll see what I can do. Please come into the examination room." Takemi opened the door to let Akira in. He let down Mishima on the examination table and Takemi went right to work. After five minutes, Takemi was finished. "So your friend here has been bruised quite badly. Mainly around the chest and stomach. Surprisingly there is no sign of broken bones so he should count his lucky stars. However he needs rest, a days worth. I've giving him a pain killer that should help him recover and it's all thanks to you my guinea pig." Akira felt a chill go down his spine remembering all the tests he's done but at this point in time he's just glad it was worth it. "As I said, he needs rest. How far away is he from here?" asked Takemi.

"He lives in the city. I don't think it would be best to carry him there at this time of night. Not to mention the trains aren't running anymore for the rest of the night and getting a taxi is out of the question. I guess I'll have him stay at LeBlanc with me. I'm sure Sojiro won't mind." said Akira. Takemi simply nodded and excused the boy from her office. It paid to be a guinea pig sometimes as it was free of charge. After everything was said and done Akira carried Mishima to LeBlanc. When he opened the door he was greeted by Sojiro.

"Ah you're ba-WHAT THE HELL?" was the first thing Sojiro said. Akira quickly laid Mishima down onto one of the sofa's and explained everything to him. "So bullies attacked him. Poor kid. He can say here until he recovers. You have told his parents right?" Akira literately faced palmed. He quickly got out Mishima's phone to look for his home number and quickly rang it.

"Mishima? Where are you? You've never came home this late." said the voice of a woman that must have been Mishima's mother.

"Hello, is this Mishima's mom? I'm Akira and I'm one of his friends." answered Akira.

"Oh hello! Mishima's told me about you. Is he okay?" said his mom on the other end of the phone. Akira struggled to tell her what had happened. "MY POOR BOY! PLEASE TELL ME HE'S ALRIGHT!" screamed Mishima's mom.

"He's passed out but I know he'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him and when he's okay to leave I'll help him home." Mishima's mom thanked and asked him something.

"Please, find who those bullies are. They must be hurting others, not just him. Please I beg of you, for all those kids who can't defend themselves." pleaded the woman.

"I will ma'am. I swear my life on it." They both hanged up and Akira made his way up to his room while saying goodnight to Sojiro on the way up. Gently, Akira laid the weak boy on his bed. It wasn't anything like a normal bed, but it was soft enough. After spending so much time in his stuffy back, Morgana finally came out.

"Christ man! You need to get that bag cleaned!" shouted the cat but quickly lowers his voice down, remembering the passed out boy. "Is he going to be okay? He did take quite the beaten." Akira just looked at the boy. He looked peaceful but deep down was in so much pain. "Those bullies. We need to find out who they are and put a stop to them. You'd better tell the team about this." suggested Morgana. Akira nodded and took out his phone.

Akira: Guys, we have a problem. Mishima was attacked by those bullies who we're hunting down. He's been hurt badly

Ann: WHAT?! Where is he?!

Akira: He's with me. He's staying the night.

Ryuji: Dude. The poor guy has gotten it way to bad. It's bullshit!

Yusuke: Well it's not like we weren't trying to find them. No matter how much we tried we just can't find them.

Futaba: I'll dig deeper online. They must have screwed up somewhere

Akira: Please Futaba. We can't let this happen again

Makoto: I'll continue to ask some of the students and look at some profiles

Ann: How badly is he anyway?

Akira: He's passed out. Currently lying on my bed

Ryuji: Heh, that's not suggestive at all

Makoto: Shut up Ryuji. Now's not the time!

Ryuji: Sorry I'm trying to lighten up the mood. We know he has a crush on him!

Akira: And do you need to bring it up at a time like this?

Ryuji: Sorry man, I really was trying to help

Ann: I swear you need to shut up sometimes

Futaba: Oh burn!

Yusake: Well this went south fast

Akira: Look lets just get these guys as fast as we can. I'd rather we have less injured students before we reach Kamoshida levels again

Ann: Ugh, agree

Ryuji: I second that

Makoto: Okay it's getting late. Tomorrow we'll begin our search. From here on in, everyone pulls double duty. Everyone talks and everyone researches.

Yusake: I'll ask some students from your school that hang around the city.

Akira: Okay. Good luck everyone. Night

During the time Akira was talking on the phone, Mishima finally woke up. He was petting Morgana while resting his head on the pillow

"Hey Akira" said Mishima weakly. Akira looked at the boy and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Where am I? Are they gone?"

"You're at LeBlanc. Don't worry, those bullies aren't here." Akira moved closely to the boy and took in the sight. _"He really is cute. I just wish he didn't look so broken."_

"Thank you Akira. I'm sorry for all of this." Akira looked at Mishima with confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's not your fault-" was all Akira could say before Mishima went sat up fast.

"No. I'm sorry that I cause so much trouble. I thought that making the Phan-Site would help people, and it has don't get me wrong. But there are those bullies that attack others because they think it's cool or funny I don't know and it's all my fault. I provoked them during the early stages when they were unknown and they managed to avoid being caught. I don't know how but they did! And I cause stress on you and your team because of this!" Mishima took a quick breath before continuing. "Sure what am I even saying. I just assumed it was you. I know that you said you are the leader of the Phantom Thieves but I sometimes think you say that just to get away from me and all those people I've told you to go after is just sheer luck." Akira was stunned. To hear those words come out of his crushes mouth hurt him. "Please tell me the truth. Are you really the leader of the Phantom Thieves?" asked Mishima. Akira had to think of the right words to say, even though he told Mishima he was the leader.

"Yes Mishima. I am the leader of the Phantom Thieves. All those messages you've sent me helped us grow not just in popularity, but as a team. We are now stronger than before and smarter than before and there is no one else to thank but you. You may think you've done so little, but you've done just as much as us. Yeah you do spend a lot of time on that site but we know it's for good intentions." Akira took a deep breath and looked at Mishima who was on the verge of tears. "And you listen to me Mishima. You are not the reason why those bullies are attacking people. They are low life's who aren't worth the time or effort. While we can't catch them now, I can assure you we will soon. We are putting our best efforts in to find them and take them down once and for all." stated Akira proudly. Mishima looked at his crush with awe. When he was with Akira he knew he was safe. With another deep breath, Akira started talking again. "You are one of the greatest people I know, but you need to give yourself more credit. And when the time comes when you can show all those who doubted you what you are made of, I hope I'm there with you, catching some of the light coming off you that day." Those final words broke Mishima as he lunged at the taller boy and hugged him, crying his eyes out. Akira returned the hug and gave him the comfort Mishima needed.

_"I need to tell him. I don't know what he thinks of me, but I want to tell him. I know he'll won't hate me if I tell him."_ thought Mishima. It was now or never. "Akira, I have to tell you something." The two boys broke out of the hug but remanded in each others arms. "For the longest time, I've had feelings for you. I tried to dismiss them but as we continued to talk and hang out I couldn't deny it any longer. Akira, I-I-I like you. A lot." confessed Mishima, looking down onto the ground. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but can we at least still be friends? P-Please? You give me so much hope and I feel safe around you. I don't want that feeling to go." Mishima was about to cry again at the feeling of being rejected even before Akira could speak. Mishima felt fingers touch his chin and they guided his face up to meet Akira's own. Mishima saw a warm smile and eye that were to die for looking at him.

"Now why would I not feel the same way?" asked Akira with a smug smile forming. Before trying to answer, Akira pulled Mishima into a kiss. The smaller boy felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. It had to be a dream. The kiss was so unreal it had to be. But all logic melted away and Mishima kissed back. It felt like nothing Mishima had ever felt. Before they passed out from the lack of breath the two boys finally pulled apart. "Mishima, I love you. I have for quite a while but I wasn't sure when to tell you. I wish I did sooner." confessed Akira. Once again, Mishima was about to cry, but not from sadness, but of joy. "It doesn't matter now. I swear to you, after tonight I will always be there for you. After school I'll protect you from those bullies. And if they ever lay a finger on you, they will feel sorry once I'm finished with them." Mishima trusted his friend with his life and he knew he was in good hands.

"So does this mean we're...you know...t-together?" asked Mishima who was still slightly worried about the whole thing. Akira just smirked again.

"And the kiss wasn't enough?" asked Akira. "Though if I have to do it again, I'm not complaining." said Akira before kissing Mishima again. This time Mishima wasted no time and kissed back full force. Mishima decided to be venturous and open his mouth to allow Akira to used his tongue, to which Akira greedily accepted. The tongue kissing went on for what seemed to be hours when in reality it was less than five minutes before the two broke apart again for air. All the while, Morgana was watching being both happy and grossed out. He didn't say a word and decided to leave the two in peace. The two looked at each other and smiled with affection. Mishima then started to feel frisky and started to go redder than before.

"Akira, I want you." was all Mishima could say. Akira was shocked at first but was happy to know he felt like that.

"I want you too, but you need to rest." Mishima grew disappointed at this. He knew in his own heart that he was too injured to do much as of now but he really wanted it that badly. "Don't you worry. As soon as you are feeling better-" said Akira as he leaned closer to Mishima and whispered "I'll give you a night you'll never forget." Mishima grew weak at the knees and need to sit down. Akira just chuckled. He so wished he could just take him right there and then but they needed to be sure he was back to normal health. Mishima started to yawn and his eyes felt droopy. "I think we better get some sleep. Come, we'll sleep together okay?" Mishima nodded and got rid of his white shirt and pants and joined Akira, who had already removed his day clothes and into his pajamas. As soon as the covers moved over the two, they cuddled together and were in bliss.

"Akira, I'm so happy I met you. I love you, my Phantom Thieve." Mishima said before he fell asleep in Akira's arms. Akira stole a quick kiss before he was completely gone. He was going to sleep well tonight. Akira felt something heavy on top of him. He turned to see that it was Morgana.

"So you two are finally together huh? Took you a while." said Morgana smug as ever. "Still though, we need to get those bullies, don't want your boyfriend hurt again right?" Akira only nodded as sleep was about to hit him too. "Before you go though, if you plan on having sex with him any time soon, tell me. I'm not walking in on that I can assure you." The boy just chuckled and wished the cat goodnight. There were three things on Akira's mind. Tell his friends about what happened tonight, get those bullies and fast and finally, think on how to make a really special night for his boyfriend.

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that went well now didn't it? I should be posting the next few chapters soon since I have done them already. Don't get use to it, more than likely it will take me a while to do original work for this site when the time comes. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're looking forward for tomorrow when the next one is up!


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of confessions, Akira and the Phantom Thieves need to find out who these bullies are before they attack Mishima or anyone else again.

Mishima tossed and turned as the sunlight filled the room. He dreaded opening his eyes to find out that everything was a dream and that he was still in the alley. Getting the courage to open his eyes, he noticed that he was looking at a black and white cat that was sleeping at the foot of the bed. Slowly, he turned around to see the sleeping face of Akira.

_"Oh my God. It wasn't a dream! It happened! It really happened!"_ Mishima tried his hardest to keep quiet as he gushed over his dream being real. Mishima savored this moment to look at Akira's face. He's rarely ever seen him without his glasses. _"He looks so hot. God I wish he'd keep them off, it suits him better."_ thought Mishima. After about five minutes of looking at his boyfriend, he finally woke up. He looked at the blue haired boy with affection.

"Good morning. Been awake long?" asked Akira, pulling Mishima in for a hug and quick kiss. Morgana woke up to see them kiss and gave a teasing hiss towards them. "Hush you." Mishima could only giggle at Akira talking to his cat which he noticed happened quite a lot during school or when they were together.

"It was the best night sleep I have had in years. You wouldn't think it, but your bed is super comfy. I don't want to leave it." sated Mishima. He could get lost in those eyes of Akira if he stared too long and he'd wouldn't care. He feels safer and more relaxed than ever before and it's all thanks to Akira. "Just to settle my paranoia, we are together right? Like boyfriends?" asked Mishima even though he knew the answer.

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes. We are a thing and I will always be with you." Akira said this while cuddling up with his boyfriend. If it wasn't for the fact it was a school day the two of them would just spend the rest of the day in bed. But they both knew there was work to be done. "Okay, first things first. I need to tell the group about us. You can come with me if you want." Mishima nodded, he was finally going to see who was Phantom Thieves and who wasn't as he never really knew what people were in the group. "Secondly, we need to find those bullies and put a stop to them and fast. We are all pitching in and we want your help to. Will you help us?" asked Akira.

"You don't need to say it twice. Of course I will. But, do you think the others will be okay with me helping? I mean I know the Phan-Site is helping you guys but I mean directly helping you." Akira chuckled and nodded, again letting Mishima's paranoia not get the best of him. "Right I guess we better not waste any time. Let's get to the school." Akira was amused that the boy had the energy of a cheetah even after everything was said and done. The two had a quick wash and got changed into their uniforms. Akira looked at Mishima's stomach and chest to see that the bruises were more redder than yesterday.

"How are you feeling? You still sore?" Mishima looked down and noticed how bad the damage was. "If you're not feeling it, don't push yourself. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt again." Akira hugged Mishima and kissed him on the forehead. The love coming from Akira was enough motivation to carry on for Mishima.

"I'm still a bit sore but compared to last night it's nothing. I'll be fine." Mishima then looked down onto the ground and whispered "Just as long as I'm with you okay?" Lucky Akira heard what he had stated and kissed him square on the lips.

"You're too cute for your own good ya know?" Mishima laughed at that and the two made their way down stairs, with Morgana jumping into Akira's bag. The two left the cafe and quickly made it to the train station. Today was going to be a long day for sure.

The two males boarded the train to the school. Along the way they talked about how they were going to deal with the bullies. With very little leads, Futaba managed to come up with a plan.

Futaba: Okay, I managed to hack into the school camera's. If I'm lucky, I might be able to spot them heading towards a hideout or something.

Akira: Good idea. Could you take a screen shot of them if you manage to find them.

Makoto: That way we can use the school records to get their names. If all goes well, this should be a piece of cake.

Ryuji: I hope luck is on our side today. Ann and I can still have a look around and ask people. Maybe they might know something about them.

Yusuke: I've come short on my side. Seems that no one knows about the group in my area. Will keep asking.

Ann: Maybe we could get a location of where they go after school. Or at least a place where they are normally seen.

Akira: Whatever we do, we do it fast and keep a low profile. Don't let anyone on to what we are doing, we may attract their attention.

Ryuji: Speaking of low profile, how did you and Mishima do last night?

Ann: RYUJI! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THAT!

Yusuke: It's quite rude to ask that sort of question Ryuji.

Akira: It's fine Ann. He confessed himself last night. I couldn't believe it.

Futaba: AW YEAH! Getting right in there eh, our fearless leader?

Makoto: Okay calm down. Congratulations Akira, it was a long time coming

Akira: Thanks guys. I'm almost at my stop. See you at school. Remember, don't let anyone onto what we are doing.

With everyone agreeing, Mishima looked at Akira with tired eyes. "I wish I got another hour of sleep. They did a number on me." Mishima move his body slightly and a pain went right up his back. It wasn't as bad compared to yesterday but it still hurt. "I guess I didn't fully heal after all." said Mishima wincing at the pain. Suddenly, Akira started rubbing Mishima's back to try and give him relief from the pain.

"Hopefully this will help the pain feel less...well painful." joked Akira as he continued to rub the other male's back as they finally reached their stop. The two moved their way to the school together. Mishima was a bit worried that the bullies would jump on him, but Akira was right with him so he felt protected. Throughout the day, the gang asked around for any information on the bullies. They managed to find out a couple of spots where they are normally seen. Futaba only managed to find a camera for one of the spots. If this wasn't the spot, it would be even more difficult. With a stroke of luck, the spot was the correct location. Futaba saw three males make their way to the location. They talked a bit until they were in the clear. As soon as they were alone, the gang took out black masks from their backs and made their way outside of the school area. Futaba reminded the footage back to the point she could see the boy's faces clearly and took a screenshot and sent it to the group chat.

Futaba: Managed to catch them!

Ann: ALRIGHT! Good going everyone!

Yusuke: Perfect. Now we can put them in their place.

Makoto: We aren't finished. We need a name for these three. Meet me at the student consul office, I'll have a list of pictures and names from all years ready.

Ryuji: Aw man! This will take forever!

Akira: Then you better get your ass up there. We don't want to waste anymore time before more become victim to them.

Futaba: Good luck everyone. I get ready for our Mementos trip

Yusuke: I'll make my way to the cafe as soon as I'm finished.

The rest of the thieves made their way to the student consul office. After going through the year books, they managed to find the boys in the 3rd year book. The names Junichi Hoga, Dai Naito, and Akihiro Kubo were the names that matched the the boys in the image.

"We got them now!" stated Makoto. "We best get back to the cafe fast. The sooner we get this done, the better it is for everyone." Everyone agreed and made their way to the entrance of the school. Before heading off, Mishima stopped Akira.

"Um...can I come to the cafe with you? It's just that I'm afraid to go on my own after what happened yesterday." asked Mishima. Akira looked at the boy and smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Of course. I won't be able to bring you with us when we do our "change of heart" but you can stay at the cafe until we come back okay? And after everything is over and done with-" said Akira leaning into Mishima and whispered "I have things planned for you that I know you'd enjoy." Mishima was getting weak with anticipation. While it may be selfish, he wished they would get this over and done with fast so the two can share some alone time with each other. "Let's head back okay? I promise it will be worth the wait." With that, the two made their way back to the cafe. Akira, despite teasing Mishima, really wanted to have his way with the boy as soon as possible. But as he said, it will be worth the wait.

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Looks like things are heating up. Don't worry, the smut is coming. I planned on doing it in the second chapter, but I chickened out because I wasn't ready to write it. But again, it's coming. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's the shortest of the four. I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter. Bye for now!


	3. Fight and curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fight between the Phantom Thieves and the bullies going on, Mishima takes is upon himself to thank those who helped him.

**(... means transition from real world to Mementos)**

The Phantom Thieves made their final preparations for their trip into Mementos. They finally had the names for the group of bullies that have been attacking the students at the school, as well as Akira's now boyfriend Mishima. It was due or die time as the Thieves made their way into Mementos, leaving Mishima behind.

" _Good luck guys!_ " whispered Mishima as the group vanished from his own eyes. He was amazed how they did it. Mishima decided to make his way back to the cafe and rest there. He knew he'd be safe there. As he walked back from the train station in Yongen-Jaya, he couldn't help but worry for Akira and his friends. " _If only I could do more for them_ _._ " thought Mishima. Then, an idea popped into his head. It wouldn't be much, but it would show his appreciation to the Thieves. Though he did need help from Sojiro of course...

Back in Mementos, the Thieves looked over their situation. Though they prepared for this mission, it felt as though it was going to be tougher than any Mementos fight. Not as bad as a Palace Ruler, but still nothing to scoff at.

"According to my map, the boy's are at the very end of what we can travel through Mementos." stated Futaba, checking out her laptop to map out the area. Everyone winced.

"UGH! This is gonna take forever!" shouted Ryuji with a loud sigh to follow. Morgana climbed up his outfit and flicked him on the nose.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT BAD?! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO MOVE THROUGH ALL OF IT!" The pair of loud mouths started fighting with everyone else watching. While funny, it was getting them nowhere.

"Will you two shut up so we can get a move on?!" Ann interjected between the two boys, with Makoto laughing behind the girl.

"We can't take these two anywhere can we?" Everyone but Ryuji and Morgana laughed. After the laughing ended, Makoto got the group together for a prep talk. "Let's treat this like any other request alright? No need to let this get over our heads, we have been through worst after all." The thieves nodded and broke apart. Morgana finally transformed into his bus form and everyone got in, with Makoto taking the wheel. The group finally set off into the depths of Mementos...

Back in the real world, Mishima entered the cafe and was met with Sojiro. "Ah, Mishima was it?" Mishima nodded and sat at the stool. "Akira is out at the moment. So is everyone else. I'm sure they would have said it to you by now?" said Sojiro as he poured out the coffee for the boy.

"Yeah I knew that they were off somewhere. They asked me to come by here and wait for them." stated Mishima. He drank the coffee provided for him slowly, letting the warmth slowly course through his body. "Though I was wondering if you can help me with something." asked Mishima taking another sip of his drink.

"That depends, what is it?" asked the older male. Since there were other customers around, Mishima whispered his plan into Sojiro's ear. The man listened to every word carefully and smiled. "Well I guess it would only make sense, after all they did help you. Count me in. I'll be closing the place soon anyway so once that is done, we can make a start on it." The two started to talk about other things to pass the time. Finally, the last customer of the day left, leaving the two males alone. The two started to prepare what Mishima had in store for the group when they came back...

Back in Mementos, the thieves continued their long drive to their location. Along the way, they stopped for treasure, battling shadows and talking to pass the time. All the while, Akira was oddly quiet. Everyone thought it was just a slow day from him but it was far from the truth. What he had on his mind was Mishima. All throughout the day he couldn't stop thinking about him and it was driving him crazy. Wasn't until Yusake broke him out of his trance.

"Akira, what do you think of the artist Vincent Van Gogh? I'm thinking about doing a piece that is inspired by his work. Do you think it's a good idea?" asked the painter. Akira jolted at the sudden question and scrambled to collect his thoughts.

"Uh...y-yeah sure." answered back Akira not really paying attention. Everyone else started to stare at their leader. They chalked it up for being a slow day for him, but something was on his minded and he wasn't fooling the rest of them any longer.

"You okay Akira?" asked Ann. "You seem very quiet throughout this whole thing. More than you usually are I mean." Akira didn't say anything. "Come on tell us. Maybe it will at least get you in the game today, you've been very sluggish." stated Ann.

"I think I know why he's like this." said Futaba "You're thinking of Mishima aren't you?" Akira blushed madly, pretty much confirming Futaba's suspicions. "Kek, I ship it!"

"He's probably thinking about banging him tonight." blurted out Ryuji. Futaba, Ann and Makoto roared in anger at Ryuji's comment to the point Morgana was rocking back and forth on the tracks. Yusake meanwhile continued his sketching and Akira was as red as a tomato. Despite the brash comment, he really was thinking about having sex with his boyfriend. The idea alone put the 18 year old in a frenzy. Before anyone else could speak, Morgana came to a sudden stop.

"Guys, we're here. They are right in front of us." stated Morgana. Everyone quickly got out of him. Akira would have to wait about thinking those thoughts until they finished their business here. "Okay, they look pretty strong, but if we work together we can take them down. Joker, it's all up to you to make the grand entrance okay?" Akira nodded and everyone made sure they were ready. The thieves sorted themselves out and made their presence known.

"Hey! You three! Thought you could avoid us for so long eh?" shouted Akira in his best intimidating voice. "Wasn't going to last long you know, we have ways to find out those who think they can slip by us and cause trouble."

"WHO SPOKE?! Was it that wimp Mishima?!" shouted Junichi Hoga, the leader of the bullies. "If I find out that he squealed, he's dead tomorrow. You have my word!" Akira's anger was almost at boiling point, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Why are you even doing this? Attacking those who have nothing to do with you?" said Makoto before Akira could speak. As president of the student consul, of course she'd want to know.

"You don't get it. The weak are useless. We need to prove how strong we are." Junichi started to get angrier and angrier as he spoke. "Those who are weak, they are forgotten. Those who rise up, their names will be remembered forever!"

"I don't see how hurting those weaker than you makes you grow. Seems to me it makes you look weaker, since you only take on those you call weak." Yusake wasn't letting them get away with their speech, no matter how logical it sounded. It was still wrong.

"ENOUGH! WE WILL BREAK YOU ALL IN TWO! AND AFTER YOU ARE DEAD, WE'LL GO AFTER THAT WEAK PIECE OF SHIT MISHIMA AND KILL HIM TOO!" The three bullies transformed into deformed shadows full of rage. Everyone got into battle positions, ready for a fight.

"You will not lay a finger on Mishima! You are about to find out how small you are when I'm angry with you!" shouted Akira as the group started with an All Out Attack. The bullies took some heavy damage but they were standing firm. This was going to be a long battle...

Mishima's plan was to throw a thank you dinner for Akira and the rest for helping him recover. He told Sojiro it was also because they helped him with studying when really it was because they were out fighting the bullies in Mementos. Mishima was cleaning up the cafe while Sojiro made a big curry for everyone to enjoy. The two made light conversation as they worked. Suddenly, Sojiro asked Mishima a question he didn't know he would be asked. "What's the deal between you and Akira? I mean you two are very close for just being friends." Mishima was worried. He always thought that older people hated the idea of being gay, due to what he'd hear on the internet. But for the sake of having the chance to having the night end the best way possible for the two boy's, he had to tell the truth.

"Oh...um...Akira and I are...going out together." Mishima prepared himself to get thrown out of the cafe right there and then. To his surprise, he heard a chuckle come from Sojiro.

"So that's it huh? Well I don't swing that way myself but I can tell he picked someone good." Mishima was taken aback by that comment and blushed slightly. "Listen kid, don't tell him I said this but he really is a good kid. I mean he's been helping you and his other friends out a lot. I'm just busting his balls just a little longer. Still though, makes you wonder how something as simple as helping a woman out got him stuck here. I suppose it's not all bad, he wouldn't have met you for a start." Mishima smiled at that comment. It was true. Some great things can come out of darkness and he knew it more than any other. If it wasn't for that night of being beaten up by the bullies, the two of them wouldn't be together. Sojiro cleared his throat and got back to cooking. "Come on, they should be home soon."

"Yes sir!" Mishima went back to wiping the tables and chairs down clean, all the while thinking of Akira. Having that talk with Sojiro helped him relax on the subject and it made his job easier. He just hopped that things were going well for the group back in Mementos...

Things weren't going well for them. Both Ryuji and Ann were badly injured and the others weren't feeling so hot either. "It's times like this that I really wish I'd bring a bag full of soda cans." stated Akira, panting hard. The bullies, while weak, were still strong and cocky.

"You got guts Phantom Thieves, but you're still weak. I'll let Mishima know that his Phantom Thieves failed him once he's only his last breath." Junichi laughed right in front of Akira ready to strike down. Just then, Akira dodged out of the way. His eyes were like the fires of hell with the amount of rage burning inside of him.

"I WARNED YOU! YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON MISHIMA!" Everyone was stunned by this sudden out burst from Akira. The power inside of him came forth into his Persona Arsene. "RAVISH THEM ARSENE!" A powerful dark move attacked all three of the bullies, knocking them down. "NOW, EVERYONE GET WHATEVER STRENGTH YOU HAVE LEFT FOR AN ALL OUT ATTACK AND MAKE THIS COUNT!" Ryuji, Ann, Yusake, Morgana and Makoto rushed forward and commenced the attack. The bullies didn't see what hit them until finally they were knocked out. The battle was over, with the Phantom Thieves victorious. The bullies returned to their former forms and coward in fear.

"Please! Please don't do anything! We give! We give!" the bullies said in unison. Akira loomed over them. Silence. It took Makoto to speak on his behalf.

"Change your ways, otherwise we will come after you three again." Yusake followed up.

"Apologize to those you attack and pay back any damages you caused." Then Ann came followed him.

"And don't lay a finger on Mishima. Apologize and never come near him again." Futaba then interjected.

"We have your details. Make one wrong move and you're history." Morgana jumped on Akira's shoulder and spoke too.

"Our leader here will show you mercy...if he's feeling nice of course." The bullies felt a chill down their spin. Finally, it was Ryuji's turn.

"And if we find out you didn't change, you'd best say your prayers because you will be sorry!" The bullies nodded in unison and disappeared from thin air. Akira grabbed the treasure and they made their way out of area. Once Morgana changed back into his bus form, they made the slow trek to the entrance. Everyone was tired and hungry. Akira was so happy they were finally dealt with before more harm can be done to anyone. Mishima mainly.

"Thanks guys. I was just clouded by the words they said I couldn't speak. Thanks for doing it for me." Akira smiled at his friends. They all told them it was fine and not to worry.

"We understand what it was like. Those were some horrible things to say." stated Yusake. A worry came across Akira. Even though he wanted to have fun tonight with Mishima, he worried he'd hurt him. He felt delicate that one wrong move would harm him. He'd have to talk with him about it when they get home. After a very long drive, they made it to the entrance of Mementos. Wasting no more time, the group exited Mementos and into the real world...

Finally back into the real world, the group decided to get a meal back at the cafe. After the short train ride they got to Yongen-Jaya and walked to the cafe. When they entered, they were greeted by Mishima, Sojiro and the smell of curry filling their noses.

"You're back!" shouted Mishima, hugging Akira. Everyone else just chuckled at the site. "Sojiro and I helped make a feast for you all, as a thank you for helping me." Everyone looked at Mishima.

"You didn't need to do that you know." said Ann, even though her stomach said different.

"Hey I did most of the work!" shouted Sojiro. "Though if it wasn't for him I guess I wouldn't have thought of it. Anyway eat up, don't let it go to waste."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" stated Ryuji as he took a seat, followed by the others. What followed was plates upon plates of curry and talking among the crowed. Finally, it was getting late and everyone decided to make their way home for the night. Akira went to change the sign of the door to close and locked the door. He pulled Mishima into a deep kiss, with the taste of the curry still lingering, making it a really spicy kiss. When they broke for air, the two of them both ginned. Then Akira remembered what the bullies said in Mementos. Guilt ran through his body.

"Listen Mishima, we don't have to do this tonight. We can wait till you're ready you know?" Mishima simply smiled and gave a quick kiss on Akira's lips.

"But I do want it. I've wanted it for so long. Please, let my first time be tonight." Akira, still feeling a bit guilty, decided to grant his boyfriend's wish. Before they went upstairs into Akira's room, Morgana interrupted.

"If you two are going to be rocking the bed tonight, I'm going to sleep down here." Akira nodded. "Just don't be so loud please!" Akira chuckled and picked up Mishima bridle style as they made their way into Akira's bedroom. Tonight was going to be a night the two of them will never forget.

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it all worked out in the end. Tune in tomorrow for the final chapter and the smut. Hope you enjoyed today's chapter. See ya!


	4. Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After long enough time waiting, Akira and Mishima finally show how much they love each other.

Chapter 4: Everlasting Love

Akira, still carrying Mishima in his arms, entered his bedroom. He genitally laid Mishima on his bed and he removed his own school shirt, leaving just his pants on him for now. Mishima followed and removed his shirt and threw it onto wear Akira left his. The two looked at each other. Mishima blushed at his other half's well toned chest and abs, more than likely caused by working out at the gym and doing Phantom Thieve requests. Even though his body wasn't as hot, how Mishima put it, Akira couldn't help but fall in love with how soft and delicate he looked. After what felt like forever, the two finally locked lips. Mishima decided to be venturous and stick is tongue into Akira's mouth, to which he happily obliged. The two of them had to break for air and pulled apart, with a whine coming from Mishima. The two boys panted, they've never experienced that level of passion in their life's and they weren't going to stop. Akira pulled Mishima closer and a soft moan came from him. Akira wondered what had happened that made him moan like that.

"Sorry. My nipples are very sensitive." Mishima blushed and looked away from Akira for a bit. When he calmed down, he saw Akira with a smile that even the devil himself would shiver at.

"Oh they are, are they?" said Akira. Without warning, he lightly rubbed his thumbs over Mishima's nipples. He withheld the moan as Akira continued, picking up the phase as he rubbed. "Come on, don't hold it in. I want to hear your lovely moans." said Akira has he lightly twisted Mishima nipples, not too hard to cause him pain, but more than enough to get him going. He couldn't hold it in any longer and moaned loudly. Akira knew Morgana wasn't going to be happy in the morning but at this point in time he didn't care, he was focusing on the moans of his lover, which turned him on greatly. He moved his head down and began to lick and suck his left nipple, while still rubbing the right one. This sent Mishima into a bucking frenzy, moaning Akira's name. This only drove Akira to swap sides and increase the level of pleasure he was giving to Mishima. The younger boy was a mess and his whole body felt good. Akira stopped and looked at his work. He smiled and gave a quick kiss. "You're so cute." he whispered. "If you're like that now, I can't wait to see what you're like in the next few minutes."

"Please. More. I want more." Mishima was practically begging for Akira to finish him off right there and then. Akira smirked and slowly glided his tongue down from his chest and to his torso. He removed his pants swiftly and stared at the bulge in his boxers. Mishima was panting and looked at his lover, almost crying from the pain of having his cock trapped within his boxers. "Please, I can't take it any longer." Akira finally released his cock from its prison and it sprung out. Akira placed his hand on Mishima's member and started to pump slowly up and down. Mishima was already bucking from the pleasure, moaning Akira's name out loud. Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, Akira started to lick from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, with a few light licks to follow. Mishima was now putty in Akira's arms. "P-p-please. Don't tease m-me!" Mishima was begging for more pleasure and all Akira could do was smirk.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Akira. "Say it, so I can understand it clearly." whispered Akira in Mishima's ear and bit his earlobe lightly, earning a small moan from him. Mishima was a blushing, bucking mess. Never in his life had he felt so much pleasure and he wanted so much more. Only his shyness kept that away from him. But if he was going to get what he wants, he needed to break that shyness barrier.

"Please! SUCK MY COCK!" shouted Mishima. The embarrassment flowed through him like a wave. Akira couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's own embarrassment. But to prevent any more embarrassment, well as much as he could, and to answer his wishes, Akira finally took Mishim's penis in between his lips and began to suck slowly. Mishima's eyes shot open at this new feeling. The moaning and panting got faster and faster as Akira picked up the pace and swirled his tongue around Mishima's member. The pressure was building up inside of him as the speed increased. "Akira! I'm gonna-" was all Mishima could say before exploding inside Akira's mouth. Akira quickly got off his member with a mouthful of Mishima's cum. Small bits of cum was still coming from Mishima's penis. Not wanting to make the situation awkward, Akira swallowed and deduced that the taste was slightly salty but not too bad. Mishima on the other hand felt like he was in heaven on swan's feathers. The glow that came off him was amazing. Once he composed himself, he noticed that Akira was sporting a boner of his own. Akira noticed that Mishima was looking and blushed.

"Sorry. You're moaning turned me on so much." Even though he's just sucked him off, Akira couldn't help but feel embarrassed at his own boner. Before he knew it, Mishima pounced on Akira. "W-what are you doing?" Mishima looked like a totally different person. Gone was the shyness and in it's place was lust and want. He planted his lips onto Akira's and began a make-out session. This level of lust was something Akira never though Mishma had in him, but he wasn't complaining at all. After what felt like hours, the two broke apart with a small bit of saliva. "Damn. That was amazing" said Akira gasping for breath. Mishima wasn't finished.

"There's more where that came from." said Mishima and winked at him. Mishima swiftly removed Akira's pants and boxers to reveal his own boner to him. Mishima wasted no time and began to suck on his lover's penis like he did to his own. Little did Mishima know that it was his weak spot, leaving Akira into a absolute of what he formally was. The sly, dry and cocky adituted was replaced with a moaning wreck. "So this is what the leader of the Phantom Thieves is really like behind it all?" said Mishima removing himself for a bit. "Falling to bits when someone is sucking on his cock. So much different compared to what I see everyday and I love it!" Akira could hardly believe it. It was like Mishima's Shadow from the Metaverse came back. Difference was it was the lust from Mishima and it turned Akira on so much. He was on the breaking point as Mishima continued to suck faster.

"Mishima, I'm going to cum!" Akira shouted. Mishima didn't stop. He went faster in fact. Akira was trying his best to hold it in for longer to savor the pleasure. Suddenly, Mishima stopped. Akira was about to complain until Mishima came up to his ear.

"Come for me. Show how much you love me." as he stroked him at a fast pace. Akira couldn't hold it any longer and released his cum all over Mishima's hand, belly and his own belly. For Mishima to say that, it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. The aftermath of that session was met by them kissing again. Mishima returned to his shy self during the kissing. "Sorry about that. Got caught up in the moment." Akira smiled warmly at him.

"Don't know why you're feeling sorry. It was one of the sexiest things that's ever happened to me." Mishima blushed. Thinking back, it was amazing how drastic the change was. "You know what the best thing about it is?" Mishima tilled his head in confusion. "I'm the only one who gets to see that side of you." said Akira as they kissed again. Akira was hard again and decided to end tonight on with a bang. "Mishima, do you want to...you know..." was all Akira could say before Mishima shushed him.

"I was worried you wouldn't have asked." said Mishima. "I've waited long enough for this and I don't want to stop now." Mishima took a deep breath and sighed. "Basically. Fuck me." Akira chuckled at his bluntness but it was more than enough to convince him that Mishima was ready. The two shared one more kiss before Akira go a bottle of lube from the desk. He asked Mishima to bend over and applied the cold liquid to his asshole. Mishima winced when Akira stuck his finger into him, not used to it yet. But he had to pull through. Once he was properly lubed up, Akira asked him to turn around and face him. For their first time, Mishima was going to ride Akira cowboy style.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Mishima could only nod. With the go ahead, Akira slowly guided Mishima down onto his member as it entered his asshole. It was hard to relax but it managed to get through. Mishima was in pain at the new feeling and hugged Akira tightly. "It's okay, it will feel good soon." was all Akira could say. After a minute, Mishima let him go. Slowly, Akira started to move up and down inside Mishima. At first, the pain was still there. But that pain was replaced with pleasure as Mishima started to move to the rhythm as Akira. Akira felt his tight asshole clench and decided to go faster. The two fucked like rabbits in heat. The pressure was building up inside Akira. "Mishima! I-I-I'm going to cum!" Akira began to remove his penis but Mishima stopped him.

"INSIDE! KEEP IT INSIDE! I WANT TO FEEL YOU'RE CUM IN ME!" These lewd words and moans coming from Mishima was enough to drive Akira crazy. Suddenly, the two couldn't hold it any longer. "AKIRA!"

"MISHIMA!" Akira finally came inside Mishima's ass, while Mishima came all over Akira. The two panted loudly and quickly tried to catch their breath. They were covered in sweat and cum. They couldn't believe what they done. Akira removed his penis from Mishima and tried his best to clean up whatever cum was left on the both of them. The two decided it was enough for tonight and went to bed. "I love you, Mishima." said Akira, kissing him.

"I love you too, Akira" said Mishima, kissing back. The two were tired from their fun and began to fall asleep in each others arms. It was hard for Mishima to believe that being attacked from bullies changed his life this much. Finally there was someone who not only cared for him as a friend, but loved him. One thing remained in his head though. " _He likes it when I talk dirty? Hmm...this could be fun._ " Mishima fell into slumber land with a smirk on his face.

***Meanwhile, downstairs***

" _FINALLY THOSE TWO ARE DONE FUCKING!_ " said Morgana, unable to sleep from the two boys having sex.

 The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I really hope you all enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing this and I think the smut came out rather well. But that's what I think, what about you? Please leave a comment saying how the story was and if there is anything I can improve on my writing. Expect something new from me in the future. Until then.....cheerio!


End file.
